Forbidden Rebellion
by Aurian's Flame
Summary: After ROTS, Ferus Olin is now on his quest to find the last Jedi. Sorry about the summary. Will work on it. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** If you haven't read any of the Star Wars book series by Jude Watson (Jedi Apprentice, Jedi Quest, and The Last of the Jedi) then this is definitely full of spoilers. I have based it after the first Last of the Jedi book. You have now been forewarned.

Hey, big fan of Jude Watson's Star Wars series'. I got the first book of the Last of the Jedi series for my birthday and stayed up all night reading it. The next day I was stuck at a computer suppose to do an assignment for something but I had this fixed fully in my head. I wrote two and a half chapters in less than half an hour. I am also a big fan of Obi-Wan and Ferus as far as the Star Wars world goes and so was ecstatic when they brought Ferus back! So enjoy and please R&R.

* * *

Time was running out. They had stayed too long and now the others were coming. There must have been a silent alarm that he somehow had not been able to detect. Ferus told himself that it was because he was rusty but he knew he still should have been able to find it and deactivate it. Now stormtroopers were on their tail. Again.

He had hoped to leave them behind on Bellassa but he was now known in the galaxy as a vital threat to the Empire. The rebellion he had started there, the Eleven, were still fighting there the last time he heard but the tide was just beginning to turn on that one planet out of many. Trevor, the boy who had helped him and then stowed away, was now running down the corridor with him along with a new friend.

When Obi-Wan had told him that the Jedi were all destroyed except for them and one other he could not believe it. He had his idea as to whom the other was but he didn't let Obi-Wan know. He knew that there was a good reason for not knowing for sure if the Jedi Master could not tell him. There was too much at stake for all of them. Ferus had also insisted that there could be more Jedi out there who had managed to survive the holocaust that had occurred when Darth Sidius, previously known as Chancellor Palpatine, had taken control of the Senate. He had now made it his mission to find them if they were still out there and that is what brought him to Damoniia.

The woman running by his other side had also started a rebellion here and had ended up found out and running as he had on Bellassa. Her group was called the White Light so they could find their way through the veil of darkness that spread throughout the galaxy. They had been fighting since the end of the Clone Wars, since Palpatine had ordered the storm troopers, Clone Army of the Republic, to destroy the Jedi for plotting to take control of the Senate; which of course was untrue. The people of Damoniia had helped her escape but were unable to help her Master in time. They had hidden her and given her a new identity so she could keep going. Now her time seemed to be up.

Ferus had come because he had heard word that an extraordinary person was leading the White Lights and there was a price a little higher than his on her head. When he had found her he volunteered to help her on this undertaking of liberating other members of the rebellion. She had agreed to go with him after this mission if they succeeded for there would be no way for her to disappear again once they realized she was a Jedi. Now the prisoners were on their way out of a drain pipe and the Jedi plus one were leading the storm troopers in the opposite direction. He had told Trevor to go with the others but he had backtracked and came up beside them saying that the prisoners smelled of hot lizard bantha and gave a crooked smile.

Now the three of them were running up and down corridors trying to find their way out. They had given the others as much time as they could afford. Blaster fire was erupting all around them and Tallissee was doing her best to fend them off with her purple lightsaber but every time she turned around it cost her time and seemingly wasted energy for every time she twisted more seemed to appear and multiply before her eyes.

"Up ahead" Trevor called and waved his arm after him as he did a sharp right turn and then started climbing a ladder. Ferus and Tallissee followed quickly behind. Ferus was halfway up the ladder when a loud bang sounded in the previous hall and a strange gas appeared behind Tallissee as she came running up to them and then used the Force to jump onto the ladder in front of Trevor.

"Hey!"

She reached the top and opened a hatch that led to the roof. Ferus and Trevor followed.

"What did you do that for?" Trevor cried in indignation.

"Would you like _me_ to meet storm troopers with my lightsaber if they were waiting for us up here or would _you_ like the honor" she gave a half smile.

"After you" Trevor motioned her to go forward as he stepped aside with a slight bow of his blue haired head.

They ran along the roof and jumped to the next and then the next before they came to a halt when they reached the electro fence. Without a word Tallissee grabbed Trevor and jumped to the hard ground below calling on the Force to soften their landing. Ferus followed in the same manner. Their getaway was in a dormant volcano crater but their swoops were not much farther. Storm troopers pursued but were not able to catch them with their lead and maneuverability. They soon lost them and arrived at the landing site. The White Lights were there to greet them. From the look of things they had been ready to come to their rescue if the need arose.

"Your transport is ready and waiting, Tallissee. We wish you well and a safe journey."

"Thank you, Mona. I will never forget your kindness. May the Force be with you."

They hastened on board and took their seats. Ferus took the controls, being a slightly better pilot than Tallissee, and burst into orbit. Fighters took off after them when they did not comply to prepare to be boarded or land and surrender. There were too many of them to fend off by themselves and they were relieved to see White Lighters come to their aid. While the two factions were distracted the three made their exit to the moon of Bandor.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the Review. Apparently not many people read, write, or review for SW fics anymore. Oh, well. I'll keep writing anyway. Hope you like the first chapter and hope you like this one to. Warning for upcoming chapters: they may be far between. Sorry but that's life on my end. Thank you Captain Sarah Sparrow for the review, I really appreciated it.

* * *

Trevor made some comments about the ship before going to sleep in the back, leaving the Jedi at the controls. Ferus, now pleased with the distance he had made between them and Damoniia, set in the coordinates before leaning back in his chair. That had been quite an adventure.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me back there. It was not your fight but mine and I am grateful that you were there with me. You may have left the Order at eighteen but you are still a Jedi to me."

"That's funny, someone else told me the same thing" Ferus couldn't hold back a slight smile.

"Obi-Wan?" she asked now looking at him.

Ferus nodded. He had almost forgotten how odd it felt when a Jedi seemed to be reading your mind. She seemed to sense this and turned back to the front. Ferus stretched his legs just above the control panel and clasped his hands behind his head. His leg was pulsing but there was no pain. It had been healing since he had escaped the prisons on Bellassa with the care of Dona. With the help of the Force, of which he had been regaining, it was beginning to heal faster. The excitement that day seemed to have agitated it. The feeling would pass, he knew.

Tallissee got up and walked to the back. Ferus heard some ruffling before she returned to her seat with two reflective bags.

"You want the Rangorian tox or the Safeerian breik?"

"Whichever."

She handed him the tox and they began eating. It was almost eerie in the silence with just the sound of their chewing, their bags ruffling, and Trevor snoring. Ferus shuffled his feet a little. When he finished he crumpled the bag and Tallissee held out her hand to add it to hers but she did not get up to throw them away, instead she sat there staring at the floor.

"Even when I was surrounded by so many people, even the ones fighting with the Jedi, I felt out of place. Like I was in a dream that I knew would eventually end but I did not know if I would be able to make it."

Ferus looked at her. He didn't know what to tell her. When he had been separated from the Jedi it had been under different circumstances. He had left after the death of a fellow Padawan that he had felt responsible for and wandered the galaxy for a while before finding his place on Bellassa with his partner and friend Roan, of whom had been captured with him but was now fine and back on the planet. Tallissee on the other hand had been turned on and had watched her master be shot down by those who had been created to help them. Once he might have known what to say to her but now . . .

"It took me a while" she continued, "to see that the Damoniians were my allies that I had to rely on for survival. That I could trust them with my life as I had trusted the Jedi. I will miss them but I know I have done what I was meant to do. I started the spark of rebellion."

Ferus had not missed the "had" when she spoke of the Jedi. It reminded him of the first times he had talked to Roan about his past. He used the past tense as well. The feeling was different with this conversation. She wasn't talking about leaving the Order but never seeing it again. As if she had given up hope that they would ever return. He knew that they would though. Obi-Wan was "waiting" for that moment despite the fact that neither seemed to know when that moment would be.

"When I started the Eleven I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing. It had been years since my training at the Temple but I still remembered most of the lessons. They helped me reach the Bellassans. Being an outlander added a new challenge to this but Roan helped me. Even before the Empire I had my doubts about what we were doing but I had Roan to get me through. Eventually my circle grew and that circle became the core of the Eleven."

"At the beginning I didn't know who I could trust or even if I still could. That went away after a time. I never quite felt the same as I had around the Jedi and now I know that it is not a bad thing but it is not an easy thing either. My world changed before the galaxy did and I think that did me good." He looked at her and the look in her eyes lightened a touch. "All I am saying is that it takes time but if you give it that faith, trust, and acceptance will happen."

She nodded in acknowledgement and slid deeper into her chair and crossed her legs on the consol as well. He checked on their progress before settling himself on the sleep couch adjacent from the still snoring Trevor who had just rolled over onto the floor. He didn't wake up, though. Instead he snuggled his face deeper into his elbow. Ferus had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Soon he fell asleep as well leaving, Tallissee to her thoughts.

-----

Tallissee checked on the controls and navigation to familiarize herself with their transport. It would be invaluable if something were to happen, not that she was expecting anything. It was her nature as a Jedi to make sure she was able to know what might come in handy. Everything seemed to be alright and, satisfied, she let it go.

She looked back to see how the guys were doing. Both were now deeply asleep. Trevor was motionless, enough so that she was tempted to check on him but was stopped as he let out a gigantic snore. Ferus rolled over onto his left side and then back to his right. Apparently he was a bit of a barrel roller. She smiled to herself before leaning back in her chair and closed her eyes, her hands clasped behind her head. It seemed to be a long time since she last relaxed.

As she lost consciousness dreams began to swarm past her closed eyes; images of Jedi fighting to the end. Her master beside her and the troopers following close behind. Their lightsabers were a whirl as they deflected crossfire from Trade Federation droids. Suddenly everything stopped and she turned around. The troops were leveling their guns at her master, Meecro, who apparently didn't notice. She shrieked out to him to warn him. He looked at her with a face of confusion. Then the stormtroopers opened fire as she screamed again in pain and tried to rush forward. Just as the troopers noticed her and prepared to fire beings rushed out and covered her with their cloaks. Her dream ended with Meecro's final cry and her eyes flying open.

Her breathing came fast but she had become use to these awakenings. This dream had haunted her since the Army of the Republic had turned on the Jedi. She could never forget what happened to her master and those they had fought so hard to help. Never would she forget the betrayal of the Chancellor, Palpatine, who had turned out to be the very Sith Lord they had been trying to find since the apprentice Darth Maul had appeared. _That had been the beginning of Anakin Skywalker_, she thought darkly.

Without a word or even a sound she made her way past the sleepers to the sleeping quarters at the back of the ship. She did not wish to share _these_ intimate feelings with anyone just yet. There was much to think about. Unknown to her a pair of eyes watched her pass.

* * *

Once again thanks for reading this. Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
